Larry Cotter and the Balance of Earth
by concussioned-rugby-guy005
Summary: A slight harry potter rip off, but mines better


Larry Cotter and the Balance of Earth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the sun rose, and the birds chirped young Larry Cotter woke up. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, unlocked the door and walked down the hall.  
Larry was different from other kids his age, he didn't know why. He walked into the kitchen, were his aunt was busy cooking breakfast, she ignored him completely, he was not surprised at this, his aunt, uncle, and cousin all hated him. He didn't know why, was it his blue eyes, to there brown? Was it that he had blue hair, while they had nicely combed brown hair? Was it how they acted? He didn't know, but what ever it was, they had hated him since he moved in with them at age 1.  
He had never known his parents, they had died in a plane crash, or that's what he had been told. Know his cousin was a beastly kid, a year younger then Larry, but twice his weight. His aunt was a tall lanky women with black hair actually, and his uncle was, a short stumpy guy, like his son. Or his son was like him, both wider then tall. His uncle was balding, always wore a suit, he was a big executive for a company, he made sure that his son had everything he could wish for, also they made sure he was always dressed nicely. Larry on the other hand, had spiked blue hair, his eye brow pierced, he had a black shirt on, and gray, black and red shorts, all liked melting Hawaiian flowers, dark, but cool. His shoes looked like he had bought them from a hobo, he had a scuffle of a beard growing, he had worked all summer to buy an electric guitar, and amps, also a micro-phone, and a recorder. He was only aloud to play it when his aunt and uncle are gone, they don't even know he has it, they like to put him in his room, and leave him there, they'd lock him in and board it up if they could.  
Even though they hated having him around the house, they hated it more so when he was gone, not so much away, but entering and leaving the house, they didn't want the neighbors to know he was related to them. His uncle would check to see if people were around before letting him go. He liked being in the house with his guitar while they were gone, and being away when they were home, they had a good system. Only today was different, Larry's aunt and uncle went out, leaving Jeremy, that's his cousin in charge, even though Jeremy was a year younger then Larry. "Ok, got anything good in your room? If so, I want it." He yelled.  
"Am I aloud to get anything good?" Larry replied.  
"Shut up! I know that u have been sneaking out everyday this summer to work, down at that that place." "O do you mean, the cd store." Larry said in a very mocking voice, making Jeremy sound even dumber then he was.  
"I'm going in." "Like hell you are, that's my room." "Like anyone cares, I could break you." "That's only cause you way 3 times what I do." "It's all muscle." He argued.  
"Its all fat, idiot." "Shut up!" and with that he pushed Larry against a wall, and waddled down the hall, got to the room, and opened it. It was a small room, with a bed, and a place for his clothes, and in the corner of the room, was Larry's sanctuary, his guitar, in case standing up, two amps, his micro-phone and stand, a box on lyrics that Larry had written but also his favourite songs. He had pictures he had drawn on the walls, along with some poster of girls, onto of his dresser was tons of pictures of his friends, and girls that he liked, and that liked him. Some while at the beach, and school, all over. That was about all he had in his room, or at least anything interesting.  
He immediately waddled over the corner, Larry's music corner. And Larry knew he would, so as soon as he had gotten up he had gone to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife he could find, and went to his room, his cousin had the guitar.  
"Drop it fat ass." He said sternly, while giving him a dark evil look.  
Jeremy began to play it, even though he couldn't, not at all. Larry walked towards him, clenching the knife. Jeremy, held the guitar close to him, preparing to use it as a shield, for he knew Larry would, but he was to dumb to just drop it. Larry went right to him, Jeremy was sweating hard. Larry getting closer and closer, then suddenly, Larry was thrown down, his uncle was standing there, towering over Larry as he lay on the floor. His uncles face was beat red. Larry tried to get up, but his uncle hit him back down.  
"After I took you into my home, you have the nerve to sneak out behind my back, and steel this monstrosity?" He barked.  
"There are so many things wrong with what you just said." But before he could go on his uncle cut him off.  
"Shut up!" He walked around the room, looked through the pictures, who are these people? The whores, and freaks!" "Again so many things wrong with that, I never stole the guitar for one, I got a job, all that stuff there I bought, and the people in the pictures are my friends, actually, 1 of them is my girl friend but. There my friends, just because you don't have them, doesn't mean that I cant." "Watch your mouth boy, Jeremy give me the guitar" Jeremy gave it to him, then his uncle stormed down the hall to the living room, were he lit a fire. Larry got up, grabbed the knife off the floor were it had fallen, and went after him, he got stopped when Jeremy jumped him in the hall, then his aunt passed by them with his box of songs, she took that and placed it next to the fire. "No!" Larry cried, as he wedged his way form under his fat cousin. When he got up, he ran down the hall, but it was to late, it had taken him to much time to get out from under is cousin, there was his guitar, laying in the fire, being burned, as his uncle threw the songs into it.  
"Maybe this will teach you some respect boy!" He barked.  
Larry was shaking, his fists clenched, holding the knife in one hand, ready to stab his uncle, when suddenly there came a burst, the flames of the fire grew larger they shot out, his uncle didn't have the screen closed cause he was putting stuff into the fire, there, was this 284 lb man, with flames roaring out, his clothes burning, he ran outside, and rolled around, the flames went out, and he just layed there. After a few minutes he got up.  
"You!" he pointed at Larry.  
"What could I have done?" He asked. "I saw your eyes, they were red, like fire, that's Ill I need to know, to your room!" "Ha, you cant do anything to me, you've already taken the only thing that matters to me, that you can take anyway, I'm out of here." He went back into the house, as he passed the fire, he looked at the remnants of his work, flames shooting up from it. He stormed up stairs to his room, grabbed the pictures, some clothes, his mic and amp, it was hard to carry but he wasn't about to leave it with these people. He grabbed anything and everything that was his, his money he had left over, and stormed out, making so much noise, his neighbors looked out to see him leaving the house, this just maddened his aunt and uncle even more. He walked down the street, completely pissed off, but also a little curious about the fire, He could only think that the flames got to high, but that powerful?  
"How could that happen?" He asked himself aloud.  
He walked around for hours still angry, it was late, so he went to the park. 


End file.
